Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Catecholamines to be held July 8-13, 2001 at Proctor Academy at Andover, NH. The Gordon Conferences on Catecholamines are held every two years and are attended by approximately 120 investigators. Catecholamine research impacts both autonomic, cardiovascular and CNS function. Disorders of catecholamine biosynthesis, secretion and signaling have been implicated in a wide spectrum of autonomic, endocrine, cognitive, mood, addictive and neurodegenerative disorders. The Catecholamine Gordon Conference has a long and successful tradition of introducing current research themes in catecholamine biology and disease to both seasoned and young investigators. Novel genetic and transgenic models relevant to aminergic development, signaling and disease will be featured. The program of this conference is intentionally broad to bring current genetic, molecular, physiologic and behavioral analyses of catecholamine biology and dysfunction to a common venue and to promote cross-fertilization of fields. The program includes formal presentations from senior leaders in the field as well as more junior investigators, poster sessions and technique-oriented workshops. The program focuses on recent, cutting-edge research, and includes ample time for both formal and informal discussions in a relaxed atmosphere. Emphasis is placed on extensive interactions between junior and senior investigators. NIH funding is requested to permit pre-and postdoctoral fellows to attend the meeting in order to foster these exchanges, and provide junior investigators with a unique and stimulating scientific experience. In addition, NIH funding will help to support participants, particularly women and underrepresented minorities, who could not otherwise attend but will enrich the mix of expertise among the participants.